


Letters

by lenayuri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas Fluff, Christmas spirits, Drabble, Embedded Images, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kidlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock have to write Santa Claus a letter and he do so at his way, getting a very unexpected response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cartas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086903) by [lenayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri). 



> Nothing mine. Betaed by amazing **Maye Malfter** (Thanks love!). This drabble was written in Xmas with all the fluff and warm and _bleh_ feelings. Oh, and Sherlock is twelve (more or less).  
>  Hope you enjoy it!

_You_ _have to_ _write_ _Santa Claus_ _a letter._

That was his teacher’s last indication before she wished them happy holidays and made her way home to chat with a man that she met online - who obviously had lied in all but his name.

Sherlock closed his eyes and tried not to destroy the sheet in front of him at the absurdity of the task. If it were up to him, he would do nothing about it. But if he did that then Mycroft would notified; and if his book wasn’t filled with scribbles for the end of the holiday then his mother would know - and he didn't want to spend his free time baking cakes and decorating the house with trimmings gaudy colors.

So he began to write.

Sherlock closed the notebook, put it on the desk and began to meditate, forgetting all for now.

Some time later - and only because he had to write something to _that-imaginary-thing_ again - he opened the notebook, and when he was about to write, he almost fell off the chair due to the tiny, green words in italics that replied, somehow, to his previous message.

Sherlock blinked and blinked again. That... was... _impossible_. Simply impossible. But even after three days the ink was still there (however when he tried to show it to Mycroft, he couldn't see it).

It was real.

And without a further thought, he repeated the experiment.

The next day, Sherlock got his answer in green ink.

Sherlock smiled believing for the first time in a long time on something that didn't need to be tangible to be real.

**Author's Note:**

> And... what do you think? Is there a future as something longer? Did you like the letters as an extra? Are they readable? Let me know your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
